Many of the psychological needs of the American populace are currently being unmet. For example, the National Opinions Research Center's General Social Survey of 2004 reports increased social isolation with 25% of Americans acknowledging personal social isolation, in that they have no one to confide and discuss personal issues. According to the same survey, this percentage has more than doubled since 1985. The rapidly expanding “plugged in” generation uses technology to address this issue, as they spend an increasing amount of time on the Internet and Social Media. This phenomenon is an attempt to generate personal connections and relationships in the context of an online community, which results in the diminution of authentic and meaningful psychological experiences in real life.